The present invention relates to a device for total and immediate closure which can be placed on various containers, bottles, tubes, jars, whether rigid or flexible, which are used in the fields of pharmacy and cosmetics for liquid or paste products.
In these fields, the use of the products, whether in liquid or paste form and whatever the content, requires an effective closure device in order to avoid the partial drying out of said products.
The existing closure devices are in most cases formed of a simple cap which is fitted after use on the mouth of the container by thread or other fastening means.
In all cases, closing is effected by placing a cap of hard material on a container of hard material, which does not make it possible to obtain a perfect seal and entails the risk of the partial drying out of the product.